Only Peave and love
by ShayFox77
Summary: Kagome is feeling strange, but what is so wrong in both worlds? When Inuyasha shows up unexpectantly they find there may be more than a simple liking for each other... Maybe nothing is wrong, maybe something is finally right. *Complete*
1. Just Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha, or any of the characters. Gawd, I feel so incomplete without them.  
  
Only Peace and Love  
By: Caroline Graham  
  
Kagome couldn't sleep. Something was amiss in both worlds. 'But what could it be?' Kagome thought. No answer came to her. But she still couldn't sleep. Slowly, so as not to awaken her family, she crept from the house in a night-gown out to the sacred well. It was quite chilly outside but it was nice. The breeze was blowing her hair around wildly, and the moon cast a beautiful magic glow over her. She felt alive in it all, as if it were noon instead of mid-night. But the feeling of awareness also came with the feeling of confusion. She curiously glanced at the shadows the trees and bushes cast as she made her way to the shrine.  
  
It was dark and cool inside. With a strike of a match, she lit several candles surrounding the walls. Steadily, she sat on the edge of the well, looking inside. "Why do I feel so weird?' She thought. This time, a bright blue light emanated from the bottom of the well, as if in answer to her call. She jumped up and stepped back when the strong hanyou jumped from the bottom of the well to its edge, where she had just been sitting.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, stunned. He hopped off the corner and stood up on the wooden floor before he replied.  
  
"What are you doing up so damn late?" He asked in his usual angry tone.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Kagome replied with her arms crossed defensively.  
  
"Hmff. Am I supposed to take you seriously dressed in that?" He answered. Kagome instinctively looked down to see she was wearing a semi-transparent night gown. Before she thought upon it, she grabbed a robe hanging on a peg and whispered,  
  
"Oswari." Inuyasha was immediately slammed into the floor. After a moan and a few stars, he sat up again, rubbing his head.  
  
"Oi!" Inuyasha yelled. "Whaddya do that for!?"  
  
"You were being rude. Now what are you doing here?" Kagome asked in a calmer tone.  
  
"That old hag asked me to come get you in the morning, she says something is wrong."  
  
"Then tell me Inuyasha, what are you doing here at midnight?" Kagome asked, tapping her foot. Inuyasha stood up quickly and gave her an angry glare.  
  
"I wanted to come early to get you as soon as possible." He explained. Kagome knew better though. 'Why would he listen to Kaede-sama so strictly? He obviously doesn't care what she says. I wonder if he came here to see me while I'm still asleep?' She blushed at the thought.  
  
"What are you thinking?" He asked in a rude tone.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome replied a little too quickly. He repeated the question. "I'm not going to tell you. Now be quiet before my folks wake up!" She told him. "Come inside with me, I have to get my stuff." She said before he could ask her again. He gave another 'Hmff' and fallowed her inside. They quietly made their way upstairs and into Kagome's room. When Kagome went to her closet to pick out some clothes, Inuyasha simply sat on the bed. She turned away and put her books and clothes in her bag along with some make up. But when she turned back around, there was Inuyasha laid back and asleep on her bed.  
  
"Geez, he must be tiered." She said aloud. She took off the robe and locked her door (in case her parents tried to wake her in the morning) and then laid down beside Inuyasha. He smelt like the forest, and then some musk thing that must have been natural to him. He was so warm and soft, it wasn't hard to fall back asleep. 


	2. I'm sorry

He opened his eyes a crack and then shut them, adjusting to the new light. Before he opened them, he took in a deep breath. Kagome's sweet scent filled his senses. He opened his eyes a little only to find that he was facing her back, and he had his arms around her, pulling her in to press against his chest. His eyes popped all the way open this time, and looked around. He must have fallen asleep! But Kagome was in his arms too, did she know he was holding her? She'd better not. But he thought he'd sit like this until she started to wake up. 'How does anybody get their skin so soft?' He kept thinking as he slowly stroked her arm.  
  
Kagome awoke to a soft light, but did not yet stir; she was too tiered just yet. But she cracked her eyes open a bit and kept still. Inuyasha had his arms around her! She could feel his warm chest against her back! And then she noted how he was stroking her arm like that. He must be awake. Than that means he thinks I'm still sleeping!  
  
'This is so weird.' She thought. 'Inuyasha has never shown his feelings like this. But I guess it doesn't count because he thinks I'm still asleep. But that's okay for now; I think I'll just use this to my advantage.' She finished.  
  
Pretending that she was still asleep, she rolled over to face Inuyasha. Then, feeling his arms tighten in surprise, she moved her lower arm to rest along his side. After, she felt his struggle to pull away, she held him tighter, and then wrapped her arm around his back so he couldn't get way. It took all she had not to burst out in giggles, or even twitch. But when Inuyasha was struggling harder to get away, she couldn't help herself. She opened her eyes to him and burst out in laughter.  
  
"Whhaa!?" He yelled out as Kagome let him go and he fell off the bed. Kagome was already sitting up on the bed and laughing her head off when Inuyasha jumped up and hopped right out the window. She giggled from a moment more, and then regretted what she had done. She realized she had probably hurt Inuyasha's feelings, and his pride.  
  
With haste, she ran to put her clothes on and get her bag. When she ran down the stairs she jumped to the fridge getting lots of food for a few days, and then ran outside. She realized it was still pre-dawn. She ran out to the well then and jumped over the side, like jumping a hurtle. In a flash of wind and light, Kagome was laying on dirt floor. She climbed the vines outside and looked around, expecting some one to be awake. But no one was about. 'Inuyasha has got to be around here some where. I have to apologize.' She thought as she ran into the forest, looking anywhere and every where for him.  
  
At first, the search was fruitless, but Kagome looked up when she got to a big willow tree and saw a flash of red. Without thinking, she climbed up the tree until she saw him. Inuyasha was sitting at the far end of an old and probably rotting branch. Personally, she preferred to not sit on old ones, and that one was pretty old. But it made no difference. Inuyasha did not turn to look at her as she walked out and sat close to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for playing that joke on you this morning. Please forgive me, it was really mean." Kagome told him. He made no motion for a few moments and then replied,  
  
"Yea, it was mean. Don't to it again." He said, in his calm but very angry voice. Kagome blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected it to be that easy.  
  
"So, why did you have your arms around me?" Kagome asked, and then wished she hadn't.  
  
"I." He stammered. Then he murmured something she didn't quite hear.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked lightly, not wanting to aggravate the situation.  
  
"Your skin was soft." He said in a half growl. Kagome silently giggled and blushed. He turned to look at her and saw her smile, and her blush. Kagome grinned more when his face turned the color of the setting sun. Kagome stood up now, bracing herself against the tree and began to climb down.  
  
"Maybe next time. it wouldn't be a joke." Kagome yelled up to him as she hit the grass. He turned all the way around to look at her. "And maybe next time, you wouldn't have to wait until I fell asleep." Kagome yelled up daringly as she walked away. She looked over her shoulder an Inuyasha's expression, and saw. a grin. 


	3. Skinny dipping anyone?

'Did she really mean what she had said?' Inuyasha thought after he jumped to the ground. 'I wouldn't have had the guts to say that to her. Did she really mean that? I don't think that if I could smell her when ever I wanted to that I would though. What am I thinking? Of course I would.' Thoughts of Kagome's soft skin and smell filled his thoughts. 'Are her lips that soft?' He kept thinking. Soon though, when the sun rose a little more, he returned to Kaede's hut, where he found everyone awake and eating rice.  
  
"Where have ya been Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, the rosary on his hand tinkling against the wooden bowl.  
  
"Looking around." He replied taking a seat next to Sango (who he noticed was sitting unusually close to Miroku). Kagome was playing with Shippou next to Kaede, but glanced at him and gave a warm smile. And then, he actually smiled back. He then heard to wooden sticks being dropped against the floor. Miroku was looking from Inuyasha to Kagome with a smirk on his face. Inuyasha gave him a death look. Sango looked up at Inuyasha and gave him a questioning look, then looking back to Miroku. Obviously, she hadn't seen the gaze Kagome and Inuyasha had shared. 'Sheesh! Stupid houshi.' he thought.  
  
He looked back to Kaede and saw her taking to Kagome. Sango and Miroku turned to listen as well.  
  
".I'm not sure exactly what's wrong. It feels like, something is coming to a close, but in a good way." Kaede told her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha interrupted. After a stern glare from the old hag, she told him.  
  
"Like destiny fulfilling itself." She finished.  
  
"That sounds nice." Shippou yelled, hopping out of Kagome's lap.  
  
"Sounds like a bunch of shit to me." He said loudly.  
  
"Just be watchful Inuyasha." Kaede said.  
  
"We should be going then." Inuyasha stood up and told them, seeing they were done their meal.  
  
"Where to?" Kagome said. For a moment, he forgot to answer.  
  
"How should I know, I can't detect jewel shards! North, I guess." He said, picking up Kagome's bag on the way out. After a moment, Kagome (with Shippou on her shoulder), Miroku, and Sango (with her cat-thingy), came outside.  
  
The wind was blowing their sent east and bringing smells from the west. They took an old forest trail north for a while, and then stopped for lunch. Sango and Shippou went off together (which he noted as unusual) and came back shortly after.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome!" Sango yelled when she got back. "There are some really great hot springs over that hill!" Kagome immediately grabbed her back from next to Inuyasha and ran to Sango, but then stopped. She turned around with a smile.  
  
"How about you boys come with us? I'm sure you haven't relaxed for a while now." To this, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but Miroku lit up like a freaking light bulb. "I meant you guys could go to another spring and bathe!" She said, seeing Miroku's expression.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha stated plainly, standing up from the grass. Miroku was already up and standing in waiting.  
  
By the time they reached the springs, it was a little past noon. Kagome and Sango dropped their things by the first large spring and began to take their hair down. Sango turned around and stared at the goggling Miroku and interested Inuyasha.  
  
"Well go over past those rocks or something!" She yelled. Inuyasha had to drag the pervert over to the other springs before he would stop struggling. But he wasn't really thinking about that. 'Maybe someday I could take a bath with Kagome. Geez, now I'm turning into Miroku.' He thought with a huff as he reached a nice spring behind a few large boulders. He looked for one further away (who knows how sick that guy is) but could find one. But after they slipped into the hot water, all his worries seemed to melt away with the steam.  
  
The hot spring water felt so nice on her skin, she sunk right in. Sango and Kagome rested their heads against the rocks and began to talk while they washed with Kagome's soaps and shampoos.  
  
"He's such a pervert." Sango said lazily. Kagome smiled at the comment.  
  
"Yea. But I see you two are getting along well if you know what I mean. You two are so kawaii together!" Kagome said. 'They better get together already, they've been making puppy eyes forever.' She thought.  
  
"Yea, he is nice when he's not being perverted. I don't know if he feels the same way though. Do you think you could, like. talk to him?" Sango asked shyly.  
  
"Of course I will! I'm so happy for you Sango!" Kagome told her as she finished shampooing her hair. "I think we should soak for a while now that were done. I bet everybody's sore." She said. Snap. Both Sango's and Kagome's heads shot up.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You mean who the hell!" She said as she threw a large rock over a boulder.  
  
"Augh!" Some one screamed over the side of the stone. Sango jumped up, (without remembering to grab a towel [sheesh woman!]) and ran over to the ledge, throwing stones faster than lightning. Kagome jumped up and hearing the shout of a certain hanyou, screamed "OSWARI!" and picked up a few stones herself, pelting them over the rock. Several screams and moans were heard as Sango and Kagome reached the other side and ran out of stones. There, lay two badly bruised boys. But Sango and Kagome ran for the hills [lolololol] when they discovered they were all naked, and none of the stones had hit their eyes (sadly).  
  
"Bastards!" Kagome screamed on the way to her clothes. 


	4. Under the Moon

Once they had gotten all their clothes on, they met the boys back at camp.  
  
"Yea, but you didn't have to hit me so hard!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"And why not? Are you allowed to look at us Inuyasha?" Sango yelled back.  
  
"I was just there trying to drag Miroku away!" He told her. "You pervert." He added, looking in Miroku's direction.  
  
"I'm sure." Sango said.  
  
~Later.~  
  
Kagome and Sango sat at the far end of the clearing, finishing off  
dinner.  
  
"Men!" Sango said, jabbing her chop-sticks into the bowl. "Why are they so. insensitive." Kagome played with her food, moving it around and making shapes with it.  
  
"It's like their nature or something I guess. I still can't believe Inuyasha would do that though." She finished. The loyal kitsune was sitting with Sango's cat listened intensively.  
  
"I actually think he might be telling the truth about just dragging Miroku away. He did have his claws around his neck when I first saw them." Sango told her.  
  
"Still." Kagome said with a pouting expression. 'Inuyasha can be kinda heartless sometimes. But I know he's good inside.' Kagome secretly smiled to herself.  
  
"Gods Miroku, you just had to sneak off and take a peek. Now were going to have bruises for weeks. Sango has got a good arm." Inuyasha scolded him as he rubbed his own shoulders.  
  
"It was well worth the pain Inuyasha. Even you have to admit. We got to see both girls for a whole minute before we were blinded with pain." Miroku said happily. Inuyasha even admitted to himself that Kagome was pretty, but he hadn't seen half of her real beauty until then.  
  
"Shut up Miroku! You're turning me into some kind of pervert!" Inuyasha shouted before he stomped off into the dusk.  
  
Using his nose, he tracked down where Kagome and Sango had gone. 'Gods, why did Kagome have to smell so damn good. It's like some sort of fruit something or other.' He thought as he wondered into their circle.  
  
Both girls were sitting with their legs crossed side by side, and looked up suddenly when he coughed to announce his presence.  
  
"Um. Er. Kagome, could I talk to you in private, just real quick?" He asked. She nodded and stood up giving a short wave to Sango, who began to whisper to Shippou. Inuyasha led Kagome through the woods until they came to a grassy hill under the moon. Inuyasha sat down in his normal position and Kagome next to him. For a moment, Kagome and Inuyasha just looked up at the full moon, brilliant and bright. It cast its magic over the field, making it seem like a mid-summer's dream, with fireflies blinking in the trees. Night blooming jasmine flowed through the air creating a peaceful mood, all through the forest. When Inuyasha spoke, it startled Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier today. I was only there trying to drag Miroku away." He told her. She turned to him with a real, warm smile. He smiled back.  
  
"I know. You really didn't think I thought you were that gross, did you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, of course not." He answered quickly. "I just wanted to let you know." He said.  
He turned to look upward, and then he leaned back on the grass.  
  
"Are you going to go to sleep out here?" Kagome asked, seeing his position.  
  
"No. But it's easier to see the sky this way. Plus, my back aches from all those stones you two threw." He told her. Kagome giggled and laid down next to him.  
  
"It's kinda cold out, even for early fall." Kagome said as she moved over to lie against Inuyasha's side. He stiffened at first but then he warmed up to her touch. She didn't know where all this bravery was coming from; normally she wouldn't do something like this in fear of being rejected.  
  
'Did she just move next to me? But I thought. she didn't like me. Maybe she's just cold. But there's hardly any chill out.' He thought as Kagome leaned next to him. With out any hesitation, Kagome then proceeded to lay one hand on his chest. Her hand was warm, and felt light against his upper chest. But what really drove him crazy was that fruit smell. Why did she have to smell so nice!? He gathered up his courage and asked her.  
  
"What is that fruit scent you always smell like?" He asked. She appeared to be startled.  
  
"Oh, it's a lotion I wear. It's like a liquid that if you rub on your skin, it keeps you soft and smooth." She explained. He gathered up his courage again and said something else.  
  
"You smell really nice without the lotion too." He told her, fearing what her reaction would be.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha. That's really sweet." She told him. Before he could stop himself he blurted out,  
  
"I was just stating a fact. It's not a compliment or anything." He said loudly. But all she did was giggle and roll over on her side, facing him with her hand still on his chest. He couldn't believe that she would lean against him, a foul half breed. Before he even knew what he was doing, he moved his had (the one on the Kagome-less side) and laid it on top of hers. She grasped his hand lightly. When he made no motion to pull it away, she tightened her grip. And right then he stopped denying his real feeling for Kagome. Kikyou couldn't give him this. Kikyou had only ever brought him pain. 'I really do love Kagome. It's real, I know it. Kagome is who I'm really supposed to be with.' Even though a part of his heart longed for Kikyou, it was quickly fading as he leaned over to look at Kagome. There she lay, sound asleep. And for once, he too fell into a deep sleep in her arms.  
  
Author's note: AAH! So kawaii! Sorry, just had to stop and tell ya that if you can't already see it. I do love a good waff and fluff romance. Even at 3:30 am. ( 


	5. Love and a jewel

Kagome woke up just before dawn, and slowly opened her eyes. Inuyasha was laying next to her sleeping, in much the same way they had last night. Trying not to wake him, she slipped out from under her arms. Surrounding the two was the rest of the group. 'Geez, they must have found us asleep last night and decided to just camp here. Inuyasha's gonna be pissed when he wakes up to this.' But it was too late, for he stirred only a moment later, probably noticing the loss of warmth. He raised his head up as well, and looked around.  
  
"Shit, I fell asleep." He said as he saw the group.  
  
"It wasn't hard." Kagome said when she saw his expression. He grinned.  
  
"Kagome, I have to talk to you. Let's go some where else." He told her with a glance around. So with their hands held tight, they walked to a huge oak tree.  
  
Inuyasha sat at its base next to Kagome. Kagome knew it had to be serious by the look in his amber eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Kagome, you know I'm not good. with telling you what I feel. But I think I have to tell you now." He said in a quiet voice, almost the voice of a little boy instead of a grown man. "I have, feeling for you, you know that. But I think it's more that just a simple liking. Kagome, I think I. I think I love you." Inuyasha said.  
  
And right then at that moment in time, all the doors opened in Kagome's soul. All the light poured through her, all the life and strength she had ever felt could not be matched by this feeling. It was too good for a smile, to great for tears. Only actions could express how she felt now.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you too." Kagome said. "I love you so much." She said. He leaned in closer, and laid his lips against hers. They were so soft and warm, so perfectly shaped. She felt like if she moved away from that position, she would crack in two with emotion. She pressed into him, his chest against hers. Then he deepened the kiss. She could feel his fangs just beneath his lips. Without any hesitation, he placed a clawed hand around her waist and gently pushed her to the ground. Kagome could feel his warm hands now, laying her on the ground. She could feel him above her, pressing down. He felt like one big warm blanket of love. He slowly pulled away from her hungry lips.  
  
"Kagome, I love you, and I will forever. I will never leave you. So, would you be my mate?" He asked. She held him close and replied with all the feeling she had,  
  
"Inuyasha, you didn't even have to ask." Kagome told him.  
  
All of the sudden, the jewel shard that hung around Kagome's neck, gleamed white and swallowed them within its bright light. A voice could he heard.  
  
And with love, these shards of the jewel are permanently purified. Well done, Kagome and Inuyasha. You have completed your true destiny to become lovers and will never part. Little did Inuyasha know, but his mother was a descendant of the first jewel barer. Together with your ancestry combined, you will one day form a child. And this child will bring peace to the warring states. She will save the jewel. May you eternally love, and farewell.  
  
"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
"The spirit of the first jewel barer, I think. She was the very heart of the jewel itself." Kagome said with unknown wisdom. But all Inuyasha could do was kiss her again.  
  
And they would marry soon after. Kagome would bear a powerful hanyou miko, which they named Peace, and she would stop the wars, and unite the lands. She collected the jewel and destroyed Naraku along with the jewel. Inuyasha killed Sesshoumaru in the end. The Priestess Kikyou's body was even destroyed in the battle, but none of it really mattered. For inside, Kagome and Inuyasha knew they had found true happiness. And then they lived happily ever after.  
  
AN: Yea, so it was a fairy tale type thing, so what? You know you want to be that in love, don't cha? Well to bad! The real world isn't like that. But I like the perfect ending romance. Just a dream I had one day. :: Slaps herself for babbling :: Hope you enjoyed, please R&R! (  
  
(Note regarding reviews: Yea I know I took the whole marriage, kid, end thing fast, but I didn't want to write forty more chapters describing in detail how this all came to be. Also, I'm sorry I destroyed Fluffy! I know, we all love him [it helps that he's really hot.] ::knocks herself on the head for having a crush on an anime character::() 


End file.
